Destined
by Mistress Katana
Summary: Long ago he was one to fear, terrorizing and killing for sport. But the legend soon fell, bested by a woman made of magic, and trapped within a cave in an eternal slumber... that is, until he would be released from his prison decades later by a young innocent child who so resembles his beloved.


Screams filled the cool nights air.

Fires raged on, feeding on the trees and homes, spreading through the once small and beautiful village.

The ground shook with his rumbling laughter. Cold orange eyes watched with amusement as the villagers scurried around like ants bellow him. His amusement only growing as he toyed with them, bringing hIs mighty claws down to cage them within the long talons, bringing his tail down with a slam to block the escape of the others and send them flying back into the flames, and setting his large head down to the closest group and allowing his lightning to spill out and vaporize them.

How much fun he had, terrorizing these humans. Especially when they were in such large groups. His nostrils flared as he inhaled deep, eyes rolling to the back of his head as their fear permitted the air.

But, as always, his fun ended far too soon for his liking. No longer could he hear screams or the sound of feet running. No longer did he scent fear.

A large flash of light, lightning, enveloped the large golden beast, the light shrinking and vanishing, only to reveal a humanoid man.

He was handsome, with spiky blonde locks adored with spikes and orange eyes, one of which were scarred with the shape of his element. His form was bulky and powerful, covered only by black pants ripped at the bottom to his calf, and a black open vest with slits cut in the back to allow his large webbed wings mobility.

Stepped over the ash and distraction of his fun, he scoffed. Humans were to weak and easy to pick off. They never lasted long enough. Finding no traces of life, he growled before giving a mighty pump of his wings and shooting off. He would take a nap within his mountain of gold before setting out to find more villages to torment.

* * *

Women frantically ran around gathering supplies with fear and worry on their faces. They had heard about the lightning dragons quick work of their sister tribe. They knew the dragon would reach them soon enough.

And so the women worked quickly, their wise women having devised a plan, and prayed for the best.

Each wise women commanded magic, and with them they fashioned a women- a women of great beauty, that they hopped to trick the dragon with, knowing of his love for all thinks gold and beautiful.

Her eyes shown brightly like amber gems, beautiful and wide, framed by thick long lashes. Her hair fell to her hips in a waterfall of pure gold, shinning brightly with the moons light and dancing in the wind. Her face was angelic, and her body was that of envy, fashioned with a heavy chest and wide hips.

Sitting innocently upon her collar bone, was a necklace, one of jade. And that necklace, would hopefully, be their victory in their fight to subdue the beast.

And as he finally arrived, roar shaking the earth, they shoved her forth, introducing the fair maiden to him as a plea for clemency. He could have their golden beauty, do with her as he pleased, in exchange for their lives.

Glowing eyes racked over the girls body, immediately drawn in by her golden locks of hair, hair so luscious and vibrant that it put his hoard to shame. And her eyes, such a beautiful shade of ember he was sure his own jewels of ember would pale in compassion.

The dragon extended its claws out, easily swiping the girl on to his palm.

Turning back to the villagers, he gave a large fanged smirk.

"I accept." He said before opening up his maw and letting loose a stream of electricity. He would take the girl and add her to his treasures, and he would also have his fun by burning the traitorous villagers who had given her up so selfishly.

He kept the girl, finding himself slowly enthralled by her. So enthralled he became, he allowed himself to bed her in his humanoid form. In no time, the dragon found himself falling for the beauty given to him, wanting her for more than her body and golden hair.

But it was this love he felt for her, that would lead to the end of his reign of destruction. A full year into having her, into gaining his attention and love, she lead him into a chace through the woods.

He had followed, not noticing how she lead him closer to her sister village, and soon found himself in a dank cave. Catching a glimpse of gold, he ran after her, finally managing to catch his beloved little human deep within the heart of the cave.

And as he went to kiss her, ignorant of the glow steadily strengthening within her necklace, she crumbled to dust in his arms.

The dragon could do no more that roar out in pain as the necklace shattered and enveloped himself and the cave in green light.

Another roar followed soon after as he tried to escape once the light left, finding himself trapped with the cave and growing tired.

In the end the wise women got their wish. He was trapped within that cave in an eternal slumber, unable to kill and harm others ever again...

That's is, until he would be released from his prison decades later by a young innocent child who so resembled his beloved.

* * *

**Thinking of making this a full blown story...**


End file.
